Perry's Dick Cheese
by daddychat
Summary: A self-insert reader x Perry fic. Discover my sexual desires regarding Perry, and maybe discover a new kink yourself... extremely graphic NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

I want to crawl inside Perry's foreskin while he's in his agent persona and use it as a cozy warm blanket as I eat his smegma/dick cheese as a midnight snack to keep me stuffed and warm during the cold winter months as I sensually connect with Perry. I'll hug his actual dick like a big old body pillow/teddy bear, occasionally licking it and smelling it as its taste and scent intoxicates me into a new level of euphoria. Perry knows I'm enjoying this and takes advantage of it, squeezing me with his big yaoi hands in between his firm yet soft and comfy foreskin to the rock hard and thick dick, rubbing and mixing myself with the rest of the smegma/dick cheese. He begins to get faster and faster and I feel drops of clear fluid splashing on the top of my head. It's really warm and refreshing and it intoxicates me further into trusting him to give us both pleasure. I can't stand it anymore. I yell out for Perry, "DADDY!" as he begins to orgasm the fuck outta himself, filling the insides of his uncircumcised dick with real thick juicy semen that will give way to new smegma/dick cheese. I begin to drown and suffocate within the cum as I try to find my way out of his dick. Instead of escaping though, I went inside his dick hole to where the source of the flowing river of life is coming from, being so intoxicated to want more of it even though it could mean the end of my life. I swam and swam in the cum tunnel forever until I was left stranded in pitch black darkness, clearly still in Perry's fluid. This feeling that I'm getting. It's warmth, comfort, and guaranteed satisfaction. Never in my life have I ever been more happy. I now feel content with my fate. My destiny. As I physically dissolve into the comfort of Perry's body, I breathe out my last words, "I love you, Daddy." My body is dissolving further and further until I'm smaller than a sperm. One of his sperm reacts to my body and suddenly, what remains of my body merge with his sperm. Now he truly is my Daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Major Monogram was patrolling the halls of the O.W.C.A., when he heard Doofenshmirtz's voice in a nearby janitor's closet. Monogram jumped... this could mean bad news. Maybe Doof infiltrated the agency! Monogram bursts in, but doesn't see Doof at all. Instead, he sees Perry the Platypus.

"Agent P? What are you doing here? Where's Doctor Doofenshmirtz?" Monogram asked. Perry smiled and pointed below his torso. "What? What do you mean, Agent P?" Perry rolled his eyes and pulled out his dick, then gestured at it. "Um..." Monogram continued, but then Perry pulled out Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Shrink-inator.

"Um... Agent P... did you... penile vore Doctor Doofenshmirtz?" Monogram asked. Perry nodded. Monogram was shocked. He never thought such a thing was possible. In fact, he was so curious, he wanted to experience it. "Agent P... can I try?" Perry gladly shrunk Major Monogram down, then Monogram jumped into Perry's foreskin. Just like Doof and countless others have done before, he used the foreskin as a blanket, and the uncircumcised dick as a teddy, licking off the dick cheese/smegma as a midnight snack. This time however, it was different. Monogram started to have an allergic reaction to the dick cheese, slowly inflating like he did in his experience at Cheesetopia.

Perry noticed that Monogram became limp and checked on his penis. He saw that Monogram was even more inflated than when he usually eats cheese, he was practically a ball! That gave Perry an idea. He pulled Monogram out of his penis and grew him back to his original size. Perry wondered what the experience of being inside one's penis was like, and now had the perfect oppurtunity to try it. He jumped inside Monogram's inflated penis. Now, the foreskin was not only like a blanket, but like a huge and thick comforter. The uncircumcised penis was not only like a teddy bear, but like a huge dakimakura, double the size of Perry. Perry feasted off Monogram's dick cheese/smegma as well, finally knowing the taste of what so many people before him have feasted off.

Perry then had the idea to jump into the peepee hole as well. Since Monogram was so huge and inflated, it was like entering a vast cavern, with small streams of smegma, cum, and piss. Perry drunk from them like it was the finest wine as he ventured deeper into the peepee cave. The deeper he got, the darker it got, and soon he was also swimming in the pitch black cave of Monogram's penis. He eventually reformed into a sperm, just as the many people who swam into Perry's foreskin before did.

9 months later, Monogram gave birth to a child. The sperm of Perry the Platypus still had the sperm of Doofenshmirtz recently inside it, so when it formed into a child, Monogram gave birth to the threeway lovechild of him, Perry, and Doofenshmirtz. He named the child Doofenperrygram, and cared for it like he never cared for a never human being before. He quit the agency to spend more time with his new child. Once Doofenperrygram was around 9-years-old, he finally asked the question of what happened to his other two dads.

"Funny you should ask, son. Once upon a time, I had a deep sexual desire with your other two dads. Here, I wrote about it back when I was younger." Monogram dusted off a piece of paper he wrote. "Ahem... I want to crawl inside Perry's foreskin while he's in his agent persona and use it..."

As Monogram read his past work of fiction, the camera panned out into the distance. The end.


End file.
